So Low
by ClaraO
Summary: Edward Cullen ha sido mejor amigo de Bella Swan desde que aprendieron a escribir Murciélago. Creciendo juntos, mantiene el amor que le tiene a ella tan bajo para evitar que su historia termine. Sera esto un problema?


**So Low.**

**Summary : **Edward Cullen ha sido mejor amigo de Bella Swan desde que aprendieron a escribir Murciélago. Creciendo juntos, mantiene el amor que le tiene a ella tan bajo para evitar que su historia termine. Sera esto un problema?

En la casa del matrimonio Cullen- Hale, se encontraba una pequeña niña rubia de cuatro años de edad zapateando sus pequeñas baletitas. Rubia y de ojos azules, digna hija de Rosalie Hale y con los hoyuelos de su padre, la encantadora Lilian esperaba a su tía Bella a que llegara.

No era su tía de verdad, era una tía postiza tan divertida que la pequeña niña no dudo en ponerle el mote de inmediato. Se sentó al estilo indio resignada. Otra vez llegaban tarde. Le habían hecho una promesa y al parecer no se habían acordado. Cuando la niña se estaba dando por vencida escucho el ligero ronroneo de un auto que se estacionaba frente a la casa y de repente se paró como una bala. Desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, su padre, Emmett Cullen la miraba sonriente.

-Esperate, Lil. Déjalos llegar tranquilos.

Pero apenas se abrió la puerta, la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su tío Edward. Ella era la lucecita de sus ojos y su chica favorita. Lilian lo inundo de sonoros besos impidiéndoles la entrada.

-Hola pequeñita, como estas?

-Tía Bella! Tía Bella.!- Pidió la los gritos la pequeñita. Edward rodo los ojos y se la paso a su acompañante quien con gusto la acogió.

Edward paso derecho a saludar a su hermano y cuñada lo que posteriormente hizo Bella.

-ya? Ya? Ya estas lista Tía Bella?

-Si pequeñita

Como pudo, Lilian trato de bajar de los brazos de Bella y salió directo a la cocina haciendo que su tutú rosa ondeara.

-No la culpes- repuso Rose- Desde que le dijiste que sabias hacer magdalenas ha estado esperando con ansias a que le enseñaras.

Bella se rio quedo y camino hacia la cocina.

Mientras la niña y la castaña batían los huevos a punta de nieve, Rosalie miraba atenta a aprender para así poder jugar más adelante con su pequeña. Los hombres se ponían al corriente de sus vidas en la sala de estar. Ellos estaban vetados de la pequeña fiesta de té pero Lil insistió en darles también Magdalenas. Todos merecían Magdalenas.

Una vez todo termino, incuso una cena, la niña de cuatro años empezó a quedarse dormida en el hombro de Bella mientras todos hablaban.

Rosalie tomo a Lilian en sus brazos y la subió a su habitación mientras los demás bebían una cerveza y lavaban los platos.

-Emm, Bella y yo iremos a Italia la próxima semana.- anuncio de pasada Edward.

Riéndose suave y disimuladamente, algo completamente extraño en ese Cullen, les respondió.

-En serio?

-Si, a Ed le ofrecieron un puesto en el DC. Y yo… todavía no sé qué hacer. No sabemos si después lo podamos hacer y mientras estuve estudiando en Florencia no tuve mucho tiempo para ir a la Toscana, en realidad. – Contesto Bella mientras secaba un plato que le había pasado Emmet.

-de que me perdí? Pregunto la rubia pasando el umbral de la puerta.

-los tortolitos se van para Italia . -Dijo con la voz más melosa que pudo encontrar.

-Emmett

-Emmett nada, es que ustedes no se dan cuenta…

-Somos solo buenos amigos, Emm. –corto la castaña

.

.

.

Días después, Tomándose una cerveza con su hermano lograron retomar la antigua discusión.

-Emmett, es mi mejor amiga.

-Pero en realidad no sientes nada por ella?

-Pues sabes que la quiero pero …

-eres un suertudo, hermanito.

-la conozco desde los cinco años, es como mi herm..

-suertudo por conocer al amor de tu vida tan pronto. Pero eres tan lento...

.

.

.

Cuando Edward volvió de la Toscana sintió que algo había cambiado. Bueno, no en realidad. Se sentía como siempre pero con un plus. No podía dejar de observar a Bella.

La recordaba bajo el sol de los viñedos, en las terrazas. Recordaba la forma en la que sus labios se curvaban cuando probaban un tipo extraño de pasta y el sonido de su voz cuando recordaba su tiempo de estudiante allí. Aun en el frio de Chicago sentía aun la calidez de la Toscana en forma de recuerdos.

Pero no hizo nada.

.

.

.

- Deja de tomarte este asunto tan a la ligera. – lo regaño su cuñada. – Ya no son unos adolescentes locos que viajaron por el país de mochileros, Edward.

- Es mi mejor amiga, es casi platónico, Rose.

-pues mejor que se mantenga así. – Afirmo Alice Swan mientras bajaba su tasa de café.

- Enana…

-Enana nada. Mi hermana está saliendo hace meses con uno de mis amigos. James.

-Valla, no lo sabía… - medito Rosalie mirando cuidadosamente a su cuñado.

- No me mires así , Rose. Yo tampoco sabía. – contesto de mala manera Edward. – en la Toscana ella no menciono su nombre.

-Ella sabe lo neandertal que te pones con sus citas. Creo que este de verdad le gusta.

Y estas palabras hicieron Eco en la cabeza de Edward Cullen

.

.

.

.

-Porque no me contaste sobre James?

-No es nada serio, relájate Edward.

-porque debería no enfadarme? El no te merece

-ni siquiera lo conoces

-pero con el tino que tienes para los hombres…

-Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen!- Dijo ella estallando en ira.- NO TIENES DERECHO. TODAS ESAS MUJERES Y NO HAS TENIDO UNA SOLA PALABRA DE REPROCHE POR MI PARTE.

-Y reproche de qué?

-JODER, DE QUE TE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS.- le soltó sin meditarlo- HE SEGUIDO TU RITMO, TUS REGLAS PERO YA NO MAS!

Y en un segundo lo beso, dejándolo impresionado. No tuvo tiempo de responder pues ella ya se había separado.

-Puedes irte, Edward. – Vacilo un poco – y lo siento.

.

.

.

El no era lento, era que el sentimiento era tan antiguo que cuestionaba si alguna vez no lo había sentido. Y era tan discreto y tan bajo que él lo negaba. Pero al pasar, días después por el departamento de Isabella Swan decidió volver a intentarlo. Pues el sentimiento ya no le picaba como un veneno incomodo e hiriente, era un calor agradable.

Cuando la castaña abrió la puerta lo único que pudo decirle

-En el DC hay buenas oportunidades para una joven periodista. – y ante a la falta de respuesta el continuo.- ven conmigo. Siempre los dos.

Y la beso. Porque se había torturado desde su adolescencia y la había visto crecer y separarse dolorosamente, se había obligado a mantenerlo bajo y lento pues no veía ninguna oportunidad. La había leído mal y esta vez iba a empezar a hacer las cosas bien. Y tomando como afirmativa que ella respondiera aquel beso, iba a ser con ella.


End file.
